Question: $ -154\% - \dfrac{6}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -154\% = -\dfrac{154}{100} = -1.54 $ $ -\dfrac{6}{8} = -0.75$ Now we have: $ -1.54 - 0.75 = {?} $ $ -1.54 - 0.75 = -2.29 $